


Savior Complex

by Sylvanasloyalist



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oops, Slow Burn, accidental father figure kel'thuzad, bc like its jaina and sylvanas theyre both angsty af smh, canon? whos she i only know lich king jaina, i saw warcrafts lore and said: actually fuck this its mine now and its about women, jaina has daddy issues but we been knew, lich king!jaina au, your honor they're traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanasloyalist/pseuds/Sylvanasloyalist
Summary: Jaina goes with Arthas to Northrend, things change.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, arthas/jaina super briefly
Comments: 50
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg hey gang!! yeah so basically lich king jaina is the only thing in my brain rn.

The first thought that came to her mind as she arrived on the shores of Northrend is that it was colder than she first thought it would be. Jaina hadn’t packed for heavy snow which, thinking back on it, was foolish considering _everyone_ warned her to pack for subarctic temperatures. Kul Tiras had been cold, so she thought nothing of it, but now, being here, she cursed herself.

 _Damn Kul Tiran pride,_ she thought. She wouldn’t complain, wouldn’t show this expedition that she was weak. She lit a small fire in her palm and allowed it to warm her. Arthas glanced at her and looked at the fire. He gave her a weak smile. She could see that this trip was taking a toll on him, despite only just arriving at their destination. 

As the small group began setting up a temporary camp, Jaina watched as Arthas scanned the Tundra for any signs of a threat. After a moment, he seemed satisfied and turned towards her. “Thank you for coming with me, Jaina. I don’t think I could do this without you here.” He didn’t mention Uther, or how the old paladin refused to go to Northrend. She had almost refused to go as well.

This _was_ a bad idea and the longer Jaina spent here, the more potent the foul air became. Something was wrong with this place, it was the same feeling she got as they watched Stratholme go up in flames as the undead ran rampant. The same feeling she got as Arthas proposed to cull the city, as though its citizens, _his people,_ were nothing more than lambs to be slaughtered.

She still felt ill as she recalled the look in his eyes that day. As she looked out at the Tundra, Jaina began to wish she had stayed with Uther, surely there was another way to deal with the rising Scourge? She sighed, her decision had been made, there was no going back. She had hoped that Stratholme would be the last they saw the plague. Part of her understood Arthas’ desperation, she knew that all he wanted was to help his people. 

She wondered the lengths she would go through if it had been Kul Tiras suffering the plague. But would she ever go as far as to seek out a cursed blade? Was _Frostmourne_ the only option they had? They could import grain from Stormwind, seek refuge in the neighboring lands. King Terenas was well-liked, surely his people would be looked after.

Deep down she knew the truth. The plague would only spread, other fields of grain would infect citizens, in much larger quantities. She thinks to Kel’Thuzad, looking disappointedly at Arthas after finally, he decided not to cull the city. It was Kel’Thuzad they came to Northrend for, not Frostmourne. It was only after Uther’s mention of the cursed blade that Arthas wanted to seek it out.

She loved him, and his devotion to his people, but how far could she follow him? She closed her eyes for a moment, as the cold wind whipped around her. She was here now. There was no knowing what was going to happen. Right now, all she could do was hope that Arthas would see sense soon. Preferably before they found the cursed blade. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and turned around to set her own tent up.

\----

After the camp was set up and they had a fire, some hunters returned with what looked like Caribou meat. 

“There are tons of animals here. Wonder how much we could get for their pelts.” One of them said a human whose name she couldn’t remember. Jaina felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, they weren’t here to _poach_ they were here to capture or kill Kel’Thuzad. Jaina supposed she couldn’t expect much from the mercenaries they had hired to get here, but she had expected at least _some_ decency. 

She politely declined the meat, choosing to conjure her own food. “It helps me keep my mana full,” she said to placate the offended looks, “Thank you, though, I appreciate the offer. Truly.” The others nodded, accepting her answer with a shrug. Arthas looked at her, his eyes distant as they met hers across the fire. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned. She finished her food quickly and rose to go back to her tent.

She was hesitant to leave the warmth of the fire, but the urge to be away from prying eyes was overwhelming. She cast a warming spell as she entered the tent, breathing a sigh of relief. She was tired and glad to be able to relax. She bit back a groan as she heard someone enter her tent.

Arthas. Right. She gave him a strained smile and greeted him, “Hello, Arthas.” 

“Jaina. I wanted to check on you, make sure you’re alright.” Part of her was touched, she remembered why she had fallen for him in the first place. He was always so considerate and kind. He’d changed over time, grown colder and distant, it was nice to see a part of the young paladin she fell in love with. She wished they could go back to being in love, it was much simpler. Her feelings about him were far too complicated now.

“I’m fine. Just tired, is all. It’s been a long voyage.”

“Mm. You’re used to it, no? Being from Kul Tiras and all. I didn’t think it would tire you out.”

She shook her head slightly, “It wasn’t the boat. It’s this place. The magic in the air is foul...tainted. Can you not feel it? Given your connection to the light? If the arcane feels this bad, I cannot imagine what the light feels like.”

“My connection to the light has been...strained, since Stratholme.”

This was news to her, and she wondered if he had told anyone else, “I see.” She offered nothing further. She may have comforted him just a few months ago. _How fast things change,_ she thought.

He was quiet for a moment. Then, “Jaina,” he began, “I want to thank you. For coming on this trip with me, I mean. I appreciate it. Especially after Uther-” She watched his hands clench in barely contained rage before he continued, “After Uther abandoned me. Abandoned _Lordaeron._ I’m going to tell my father he’s a traitor, once we’ve returned home.”

Jaina startled at his words. A traitor? Uther was no traitor, he was right, Arthas was handling the situation wrong. She held up a hand and tried to placate him, “Arthas, I understand you’re angry he disagreed with this plan but you can’t brand him a traitor simply because he didn’t like this plan.”

“And why not? How much longer until he has other leaders disagreeing with me? Before he’s turned all of Lordaeron against me? My _father?_ Calia?” She had never seen him display such anger before. It was jarring, unsettling. The last she had seen him so worked up was when she tried explaining the Thrall’s desire for peace.

“Arthas-”

“No, I’m tired of everyone saying this is the wrong approach. It is the _only_ option to save my people.”

“You’ve changed.” 

He looked at her as if he’d been slapped. It was quickly replaced with the same anger he held before, “I have. I _grew up.”_

“Then why do you act like such a child? Hm? Branding Uther, an incredibly respected paladin I might add, a traitor? How well do you think that’s going to work? No one is going to believe he did something so horrible as to be considered a traitor.”

“I am their prince! Their future king! They will do best not to question my judgment.”

“Is there no reasoning with you, anymore?” Jaina’s voice sounded desperate, even to her own ears, “Have you gone mad? Tides Arthas, look at yourself!”

He was silent after her outburst. He scoffed, “I am not the one who needs to be reasoned with.” He walked out without another word.

She slumped on the bed, utterly defeated. Had he really changed so much? She thinks about her reasoning to come to Northrend. She had thought perhaps she could find the man she fell in love with, but he was too far gone. He would do anything to stop this plague, even if it meant destroying Azeroth. 

Now she was here to be sure that didn’t happen. Perhaps Arthas could no longer be saved, but she wouldn’t let Azeroth face the consequences of his actions. She would keep him in check, no matter what.

With a bitter taste on her tongue, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\----

She was woken up early in the morning, one of the mercenaries informing her it was time to start packing. The girl looked apologetic, and Jaina gave her a tired smile and thanked her. At least _someone_ here seemed to be kind. 

As she packed, she stayed clear of Arthas. She felt his eyes on her but didn’t spare him a glance. They would start making their way to Icecrown today, she didn’t need Arthas to add to the feelings of uneasiness stirring in her chest. It was a three-day ride to Icecrown, and she was already dreading the day they arrived at the snowy mountains.

She silently rode throughout the day, feeling nauseous at the feeling in the air. It only heightened as they reached the border of Wintergrasp. She looked at the ancient structures and thought about how the Explorer’s League would die for a chance to study them. It was a nice thought to get her mind off of the increasingly sick air.

Wintergrasp was incredibly quiet. It seemed even the wind seemed reluctant to blow. Jaina watched the scenery as they rode past, thinking of the old Titans, and their keepers. She wondered what they would do here. What was the point? Were they protectors, or did they want something different? Why did they leave?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn’t matter, not anymore. It had been millennia since the world had last heard from the Titan Keepers.

\----

The next few days passed quicker than Jaina would have liked. She had begun to grow accustomed to the tainted air, but nothing could have prepared her for what it felt like on the border of Icecrown. 

She had thought the air was tainted before, but Icecrown made everywhere else feel like the clear air of Nordrassil or Quel’thalas. The arcane energy that filled the air felt dark, it made her own hands spark. She didn’t know arcane magic could be tainted. She made a note to check Dalaran’s libraries for answers on the subject when she returned. 

She took a deep breath and followed the group into the snowy wasteland. The Citadel looked terrifying this close. She felt faint whispers clawing their way into her mind, and quickly cast a protection spell over the party. 

There was a surprising lack of Scourge. In fact, there was absolutely _nothing._ The way to the Citadel was clear, almost as if inviting them straight in. Arthas looked far too pleased with this and addressed the party, “The way to Icecrown Citadel is clear! Today we will end Kel’Thuzad and find Frostmourne. Soon Lordaeron will be free from the plague!” The group cheered, though Jaina suspected it was more because they were close to getting their pay.

Jaina knew this was a bad idea. The lack of _anything_ around them suggested this was a trap. They were in the enemy’s territory and knew nothing about it. This could be a horrible mistake, she knew it was going to definitely be a big mistake.

Before she could protest, the group began charging forward toward the massive gates of the Citadel. She quickly caught up to Arthas, keeping pace with him. “Arthas,” She started, ignoring the cold wind in her face, “This is a clear trap, it’s a bad idea. You’re going to get us all killed!”

“Kel’Thuzad won’t be expecting us! It’s why this place isn’t guarded. Do not question me when we are so close to victory!” He picked his pace up, _Tides, does he not see what is going to happen?_ He charged in as soon as they reached the gates.

Standing in the large entrance hall, Kel’Thuzad stood, waiting for them. “It took you long enough, young prince. Ah, and you’ve brought company as well.” Kel’Thuzad looked at her before making a delighted sound, “A _mage,”_ Kel’Thuzad sounded impressed, almost hungry as he spoke, “A _very powerful_ mage, no less. You will serve us well in your undeath.”

“No thanks.” She tried to sound unimpressed in her reply. It wouldn’t help anyone if she appeared weak. She began casting a simple frost spell if only to subdue him while they escaped. Before she could complete it, however, Arthas charged forward with a warcry. _Stupid._ They couldn’t win, Arthas knew that, _has_ to know that. 

As he fought, it became increasingly clear that he couldn’t hold his own against the lich. Jaina quickly charged as much power as she could focus into a burst of arcane, and threw it at Kel’Thuzad. She yelled for the others to get Arthas as she engaged him. The arcane blast knocked down his protection ward, and she began to send strong bolts of fire and ice at him.

Kel’Thuzad looked impressed, though Jaina could detect the smallest trace of fear on his face. “Very powerful, indeed. You don’t even seem tired. How much mana do you _have?”_ He seemed curious, though Jaina refused to answer his questions. Jaina looked behind her to see that Arthas had passed out, and the others were carrying him out.

Kel’Thuzad paid them no mind, however, and his focus remained on Jaina. He looked thoughtful as when he spoke again, making no move to attack, “Perhaps I chose the wrong successor. Though perhaps there is still time. You could be with him for all eternity here as undead. The Lich King and his Bride.”

“You aren’t doing a very good job at selling me on this.” Jaina’s reply surprised her, _that’s_ what she had to say? After finding out Kel’Thuzad planned to turn Arthas into the Lich King, _that’s_ all she has to say?

“Ah, did he change too much for you? No longer the boy you fell in love with, hell-bent on revenge. I understand. You don’t _have_ to be his bride. Maybe we could cut him out altogether. Hm, perhaps we will let the blade decide. I shall let you take your leave now. Go, tend to the prince, he’ll need his strength if he intends to win its favor.”He disappeared and Jaina was left in a daze. What the _fuck_ just happened?

Jaina _really_ regretted coming to Northrend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaina is trying to vibe, and arthas keeps ruining it.
> 
> exposition central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg gang!!!! how are you???? this chapter is!!! not good!!! if ur an arthas fan!!!! not for u!!!! he's basically just leeroy jenkins in this fic but not in a funny way
> 
> dialogue heavy 
> 
> i love you ALL!!!!!!

Jaina looked at Arthas, who was silently sitting on a cot holding a cup of warm tea she had conjured. He had regained consciousness soon after they left the Citadel, and had hardly spoken since. She ran a hand down her face and sighed, Tides, she was tired. It had been two days since their encounter with Kel’Thuzad, and Jaina had been trying to stay awake in case any Scourge came to drive them out.

So far, there hadn’t been a single undead. It had her on edge, their small encampment on the edge of Icecrown had remained undisturbed. There were no animals this close to the Citadel, leaving it up to her to conjure the food they needed. It was no trouble, it kept her hands and mind busy, away from Kel’Thuzad and his words.

“Arthas, how long are you going to keep this up?” She watched as his impassive face turned into a scowl. He didn’t look up from the tea.

Finally, he spoke, “Keep _what_ up?”

“ _This_ all of this! How much longer do you plan to stay here? Until you find a cursed blade? What will you do with it, hm? What problem is it going to solve?”

“I’m going to kill Kel’Thuzad with it. Seeing as you, didn’t.”

“Didn’t what? Kill him? I _couldn’t_ and neither could you, he was too strong.” 

“I saw you, you could have killed him. You didn’t take the opportunity. Because of that, we’ll have to be here even longer than planned.”

“Because of _me?_ You couldn’t kill him either. My plan wasn’t to kill him. It was to get everyone out safely, including _you,_ because you couldn’t even hold your own against him. _I_ didn’t make this trip longer, _you_ did. You didn’t even have a plan!”

“My plan was to kill him!”

“By walking into a clear trap? I don’t think you understand. You could have gotten us all _killed._ Your life isn’t the only one at stake here.”

“What? The mercenaries? They knew what they were getting into. They don’t matter.”

“Do you even hear yourself? _They don’t matter?_ Tides, Arthas, this has gone too far.”

“Oh? Has it, now? Does it not matter what Kel’Thuzad did to my people? What he made _me_ do to my people?”

“ _You_ chose to cull Stratholme, Arthas. You could have found another way.”

“Oh? And if it had been Boralus? You would have done the same thing.”

“I would find a million different ways before resorting to _murdering_ innocent lives!”

“They were _infected.”_

“You don’t know that. Not all of them were, they couldn’t have been.” Her next words were quiet, defeated, “I’ll leave you alone. I’m going to get some sleep before we set out to find Frostmourne. I have a feeling I’ll need my strength.” He did nothing but grunt a reply, the scowl on his face had deepened. Jaina shook her head and walked to her own tent.

As she got ready for bed, she contemplated Kel’Thuzad’s words.

 _Perhaps we will let the blade decide._ Decide what exactly? It’s wielder? That didn’t make sense. Jaina had read about ancient artifacts and weapons, and not once had she heard anything about a weapon _choosing_ someone. She rubbed at her eyes and pushed the thoughts from her mind.

For the first time in two days, she finally slept peacefully.

\----

When she was woken up in the morning, she was already feeling weird. The arcane energy felt different, more... charged than it had before. It felt cleaner, and Jaina felt as though she could actually _breathe._ She thanked whoever woke her, before quickly packing, and getting ready.

When she walked out, she heard Arthas already addressing the mercenaries, “Frostmourne lies upon the Frozen Throne, together we will claim it, and finally, end Kel’Thuzad!”

She raised an eyebrow, how _exactly_ did he find out it was on the Frozen Throne? She shook her head, what could she do? Arthas was doing whatever the hell he wanted, and it was clear there was no stopping him anymore. She ran a hand down her face and tuned out the rest of whatever he was saying. 

She ate her breakfast silently, the air was growing colder, and soon the company was ready. As they set off, she remained at the back, quietly hoping the quest to find Frostmourne would be quick. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew it was fruitless, everything in Northrend had already gone wrong. Kel’Thuzad was clearly expecting Arthas, but not her. 

Had Arthas grown so predictable? Is that what made him the perfect candidate for the Lich King’s mantle? _Easily manipulated._

It made sense, she supposed, that it would be a Paladin. As much as they claimed to be humble servants of the Light, they all seemed to harbor a twisted sense of what justice was. Even Uther, whom she knew was a good man, had a self-serving meaning of the word.

It wasn’t hard to see how one may be corrupted and manipulated into thinking what they were doing was right. 

\----

The Citadel was empty when they arrived. It seemed almost as if it had been abandoned. She might have almost believed it _was_ if not for the strong arcane energy she could feel practically seeping through the walls. 

As they ascended the building, Jaina kept an eye out for Kel’Thuzad. Arthas, it seemed, had learned absolutely _nothing_ from their prior encounter with him, and decided to take a recklessly quick pace through the halls.

But… there was nothing. It was almost impressive, how well the Scourge could hide. She almost wished there was a priest to confirm her suspicion that the holy energies in this place were non-existent. Still, though, the arcane remained oddly clean. She wondered if Scourge could choose whether or not to use corrupted forms of magic.

As much as she hated to admit it, the Scourge was fascinating to no end. Especially with magic use. Could they harness the Light somehow? Did it burn? What about Fel magic? Could they harness the magic of the Twisting Nether? She almost wished she could study it. _Almost._

Soon, she was shaken from her thoughts as the freezing air of the Frozen Throne whipped around her. Not even her strongest warmth spell could stop the chill from seeping through to her bones. The throne was big, far larger than she had originally imagined.

Upon the long set of stairs leading to it, was a single throne, holding the Lich King’s armor. Embedded into the ice next to it, was Frostmourne. 

Kel’Thuzad suddenly appeared in the room, causing everyone to go into a defensive stance. 

“Ah, good, you’ve _finally_ arrived. I’ve been waiting for so long. I don’t wish to fight, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t attack me for the moment. Frostmourne is open for you to take, I won’t stop you.” And Arthas, damn him, started running for the blade. Had he always been so _stupid?_ Jaina pinched her nose, _another_ mess for her to clean. 

She sighed and shook her head, dragging her hand down her face.

“He’s not the brightest, is he?” Kel’Thuzad asked. 

“Paladins rarely are.” 

“Mm. Mages, on the other hand…”

“Scholars, naturally. Far smarter than any Paladin.” She didn’t even _care_ that she was bantering with the person who had doomed Stratholme. She was just so fed up with Arthas, she needed to let it out to _someone._ So what if it was _Kel’Thuzad._

He snorted, “I’d agree, but Paladins didn’t exist when I was alive. They were all just priests back then.”

“What? You don’t get out much?” She watched as Arthas started pummeling the ice around the blade, desperately trying to pull it out. It was a sorry sight, his desperation. Perhaps if he had a _plan._ She rolled her eyes.

“No, the whole being undead thing seems to put people off.”

“Can’t imagine why.”

“No, I’m sure you can’t.” He was silent for a moment. He sighed, before speaking again, “The blade prefers you, though if you refuse to take it, it will accept him.”

“A choice? You wouldn’t force it upon me?” 

“An enslaved mage is hardly a useful one. Especially one with the power you seem to possess. We could, however, use your help if you were so inclined to give it.” 

“We?”

“The Scourge, Frostmourne, me. _Us.”_

“Help with what?”

“Do you know the origins of the Lich King? Why he was created?”

“If anyone knew, it wasn’t written down.”

“I see. Ner’zhul. He was the first. He was originally an orc shaman, trying to flee Draenor. He had made a mistake, though, and made a pact with Kil’jaeden. And before he could flee, Kil’jaeden enacted their pact, and twisted his soul, forcing it into the armor you see before you. 

His plan, so I was told, was to have Ner’zhul command an undead army to conquer Azeroth for the Legion. He was sent here and slowly began to work on the plague. I was part of the Kirin Tor at the time, though he lured me in. The knowledge, the _power._

The Legion intends to get into this world, and we intend to use Arthas to help them. But with _you,_ we may be able to stop them.”

“Why help them at all? Even without me? Why not oppose them?” Jaina’s head was reeling. How could they help the Legion after the _horrible_ things they had apparently done to Ner’zhul? She had so many questions.

“If we don’t, and they make it into this world we’re doomed. I may be undead, but I still intend to survive what is to come.”

“What makes you think _I_ could be any help?”

“It’s rare, that someone holds the amount of raw power you seem to. You practically _bleed_ arcane. Besides, Arthas is a prince, and you seem to have been… _close_ to him once upon a time. I’m assuming you have some sort of political sway, hm? You could rally your allies, your power will increase tenfold with the help of the Lich King. We would have a chance, a _real_ chance.”

She thought about her father. He likely wouldn’t help, and without the Lord Admiral’s backing, she didn’t think many others would rally for her. She chose her next words carefully, “I won’t be trusted, they’ll think I’m mad, and they’d probably be _right_ considering I’m actually thinking about this. Besides, how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won’t manipulate and control me like you intend to do with Arthas?”

“Listen. Do you hear the call of Frostmourne? The call of Ner’zhul? They call for your _help,_ not your submission.”

She did, Frostmourne’s call was loud, a clear cry for help. “Frostmourne sounds so _pained._ It’s sentient? How?”

“Imbued with the souls of many. With no master, they’ve no one to share the burden with. Ner’zhul is clearly in no position to ease their pain.”

“They’re in a never-ending cycle of torture.” It wasn’t a question, and Kel’Thuzad didn’t deny it.

“Yes. The souls inside of Frostmourne wish to be freed, but they cannot be. The pain eases when the sword has a master, it will be eased with Arthas if you choose to deny the role.”

“Ner’zhul, he cries for help as well.”

“He does.”

“He’s in pain.”

“He is.”

“That’s what they are, both of them, trapped souls who had no other choice. And yet...they choose to give me one. They could force it upon me just as it was forced upon them.”

“They wish to be free. Something you could help them achieve.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“The important things never are.”

“It will be hard to gain allies, especially after Stratholme.”

He at least had the decency to look ashamed, “Yes. It will be.”

“I need time. To think.”

“I understand,” he sighed, “Will you please take the boy prince with you, this is just a tragedy to watch.”

“I was hoping you’d want to keep him.”

“Well, he might not be my burden depending on what you choose. I don’t want him for longer than what’s required.”

She sighed, “I completely understand.” 

“I do hope you’ll make the decision soon, every day we wait is another day the Legion grows stronger.”

“We’ll be back soon with a decision.” She already had a feeling she wouldn’t refuse. If only to save Arthas from this fate. To save Azeroth from both the Legion _and_ the Scourge. She would be in control. She would be able to keep the Scourge at bay and perhaps find them a place to live peacefully in Azeroth.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. “Kel’Thuzad?”

“Hm?”

“I use a staff.”

His laughter slightly startled her. “I ask you to take the Lich King’s mantle, and you’re worried about a _staff._ That can be arranged, easily. Frostmourne will still be at ease, with you in control. And perhaps you could even find someone to utilize the blade. I’m sure it would be thrilled to see some sort of action. We can work it out when you return with a decision.”

She nodded and began walking up the throne. The whispers she heard before grew louder.

_Help us._

_Break the chains._

_Ease the pain._

_Don’t make us let them in._

She reached and touched the hilt of the blade, and almost _felt_ the relief roll off of the sword. She smiled sadly at it, before turning to Arthas, still busy trying to smash through the ice. 

“Arthas.” No response. _“Arthas.”_

“I’m almost through. I’m going to kill him with this blade, and we’ll be free, my people will be _free!”_

“Arthas, he’s _gone.”_

That got his attention. He looked around, “No. No, he can’t be gone. That _coward!”_

“Let’s go, Arthas.”

The mercenaries, whom he demanded help him break the ice, nodded in exhaustion.

“Not without the blade.”

“We’ll come back soon. I promise.” She didn’t know if she was promising him or the blade, perhaps both.

“ _No!_ I came for the blade, and I’ll _leave_ with it!”

“Arthas-”

“No, Jaina. You’ve been _against me this entire trip!_ This is _my_ excursion! I’ll decide what to do and when to do it!”

She sighed, and before she could try to reason with him, someone hit him over the head. A human warrior, with an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry, but we’re all just so tired. We want to rest.” She held up a hand to stop the rest of his explanation. 

“Thank you, he would have never come rationally, but,” she sighed for the thousandth time that day, “One could hope. Let’s go, it’s been a busy day.”

\----

In her tent that night, all she could think about was the blade, Ner’zhul, Kel’Thuzad, the Legion. The _pain_ she felt from the blade, and the more muted pain she felt from Ner’zhul. She thought of what would happen if she accepted the mantle.

She would _die._ She would come back from the dead, and live an undeath where she wouldn’t be trusted by _any_ old allies she might have. Thrall, Kael’thas, Varian, _her father._ She closed her eyes. 

Truthfully, her decision was already made. She would spare anyone the fate of a death they didn’t choose.

Arthas didn’t have a choice, _she_ did. She could help stop the Legion. She could regain the trust of her allies, rally them together against a single enemy.

She sighed, she supposed _she_ could be the enemy they fought against, but she would try. The Legion had always been a threat, Illidan had seen that. His followers had seen that. Malfurion had thought him insane for taking the measures he did. But Jaina understood. She was making the same decision in a different way

She sighed. _Someone_ would have to trust her, right? And if that person was Illidan, then by the Tides it would be Illidan. All she knew is the Legion had to be stopped, and she was going to ensure that it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sentient frostmourne rights only
> 
> are there plotholes? yes. are we ignoring them? yes.
> 
> comment!!! you're all so lovely for commenting on the first chapter it made me so happy!!!!
> 
> sylvanasloyalist on tumblr still if anyone has questions or wants to chat!!
> 
> sorry this chapter isn't very good!!! i haven't been sleeping well so im super tired but i had a fun time writing dialogue for once even tho its all pretty much exposition but!!!!!! i hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaina might lowkey be gay for the val'kyr, but who isn't. 
> 
> the set up of wingman ner'zhul and father figure kel'thuzad
> 
> also plot but who cares abt that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gang omg hi !!!!! i love you guys!!! i'm sorry this is the second chapter in two days but i had to stay up all night and so i used all my time for writing!!!
> 
> thank u guys for being here!!! i love you!!!! also my bday is on monday so think ill probably start planning the next chapter on Tuesday (i cant write on the weekends bc of annoying 12 hour work days but ill be sure u guys have a chapter ready by next Friday!!!)
> 
> also!! im sorry if this is bad!!!

Jaina woke up early that morning. The sky was still dark as she quietly slipped out of her tent. The mage on watch was quietly snorting, making Jaina huff a silent laugh. This campaign was possibly the most unprofessional, unprepared expedition she had ever seen. It did make sense, she supposed, it was prepared in a hurry and by Arthas’ clouded mind. 

As she made her way into the heart of Icecrown, she glanced back at the encampment. Her voice was soft and full of regret when she whispered, “Forgive me.” Who she was directing that to, she did not know. Perhaps to Arthas, her father, herself. With a sigh, she turned toward the large Citadel and began making her way towards it.

She warmed herself on the journey and did not rush as she watched the first light of the sun peak through the mountains. She relished the chill in the air, the warmth from her palms, knowing this may be the last time she truly felt it. She closed her eyes and turned her head toward the sun. It was cold, but she felt the natural warmth of the sun on her skin and smiled slightly.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and began her trek back to the Citadel. It would be wise for her to arrive before Arthas had a chance to catch up. Her thoughts were all over the place, filled with questions about Ner’zhul, Frostmourne, the Legion, the Scourge. She supposed she would have endless time to learn about everything. 

Endless time. Immortality, in a sense. She didn’t know how to feel about the implied longevity of her future unlife. She would watch those she loved die, those same loved ones wouldn’t trust her. She bit her lip, it was for the better. Azeroth was at stake, losing the trust of her family and friends would be worth the cost of keeping them safe.

This was her choice, freely given by those who weren’t given the same courtesy. She would ease their pain, find them a place to belong in the world. They would live peacefully among the living, eventually. She would be sure of it. It would be difficult, but she had known Varian as long as she had known Arthas. She knew he was a good man, a _great_ man. He would listen to her.

She could make it work, gain their trust in order to stop the Legion. She _had_ to make it work. If nothing else, she could most likely forge an alliance with Illadin, but she was loathe to open another Dark Portal. She didn’t want to accidentally let demons step through it. She decided only to open one if all else failed.

As she arrived at the steps of the Citadel, she sighed. This was it, she glanced at the sun once more. There were perks to undeath, surely. She wouldn’t have to sleep, for one. More hours to research the Scourge and the Legion. She would gain access to unlimited knowledge that no one else knew about, as well. 

She could study the types of corrupted magic they used, starting with the corrupted arcane. So yes, there were indeed perks, there was just a lot to do before she got to fully enjoy those perks. She walked through the door with a newfound determination. She would do this for the people of Azeroth, to spare them of their fate. She would find a way to seal the Legion out of their world _forever._

She didn’t want anyone to suffer, she would take it upon herself to end it before it began. Her plans were already forming in her mind, she thought about where she would seek allies first. She had no idea where to even begin, who would distrust her least?

These thoughts endlessly ceased her mind as she ascended through the Citadel. She soon heard the familiar whispers of Frostmourne.

_She returns!_

_With a decision, I hope?_

_She’ll break our chains! With her, we can be free!_

_She has to choose us first._

_She will, I know she will!_

The muted whispers of Ner’zhul entered her mind as well, quietly greeting her. “You return alone?” His voice was deep, ethereal. It was almost calming to hear. His words were slow, as if he hadn’t communicated with anyone in a while.

“Yes,” she replied aloud, “I’m alone.”

“Then you have reached a decision.”

“I have.” He was silent for a while, and despite being encased in ice, she could practically _feel_ his curiosity. 

“Kel’Thuzad will arrive shortly. He is taking care of some things.”

“Arthas will _also_ arrive shortly if I know him at all anymore. He’ll have noticed I left by now, and will likely arrive here as soon as possible.”

She heard a slightly pained grunt in her mind. He didn’t say anything, not to complain about how long she took to arrive, not to inquire about her decision, not to respond to her statement about Arthas’ imminent arrival. He was silent, patient, pained. “Whatever you decided,” he began, “I will be glad for the pain to ease, soon.”

Before she could respond, a crackle of arcane energy filled the room, and Kel’Thuzad stepped through a portal. He looked at her, his eyes lighting up with hope. It was odd, how earnest Kel’Thuzad and Ner’zhul had been. She had never considered their motives before, thinking they had only been out to conquer all of Azeroth. She knew, now, that they had only wanted to survive, the same thing every nation wanted. “You’re here with a decision?”

“Yes.” She had been quick to make it, his previous words about the Legion’s growing strength clearing most of her doubt. 

“And?”

“Where were you? Ner’zhul said you were tending to important matters.”

“Yes, I was collecting materials for a staff, that _was_ a concern of yours yesterday.” Jaina raised an eyebrow. That was presumptuous.

“You were gathering materials for a staff without knowing my final decision?” 

He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head, “I was excited. It’s not often I get the chance to make staves. I always enjoyed the process when I was in the Kirin Tor. The Cult usually already have staves when they join.”

It was...warming to hear the passion in his tone. It was wholesome, all things considered. She smiled at his awkward explanation. She was almost excited to get to know the beings of the Scourge. Kel’Thuzad, Ner’zhul, even Frostmourne, had all proven unendingly fascinating. They were so _human_ in the way they interacted. 

Jaina wished they had met like _this,_ instead of what occurred in Stratholme. Perhaps they could have worked together sooner, without the need for her to take the title of Lich King. But even then, Ner’zhul would need someone to help his burden, Frostmourne would still need someone to help ease its pain.

Perhaps it would have been more peaceful, at the very least.

“Thank you. It was very thoughtful of you. I hope you didn’t already choose the wood or the focusing crystal, I _would_ like some sort of input. It is _my_ staff, after all.” Kel’Thuzad’s face lit up, and she heard the cheers of Frostmourne. Ner’zhul didn’t say anything, but she could feel the hope rolling off of him. 

“Does that mean…?”

“Yes. I’ll accept the mantle. I do have certain conditions before it’s final, though.”

“Of course, but, you’re practically ice. Let’s go to a different part of the castle, where it will be warmer.”

She hadn’t even noticed the intense cold of the throne. She finally noticed the shaking of her body and the immense cold that washed over her.

“Yes, that would probably be wise.”

“My apologies, we don’t get many living visitors.”

“What, this isn’t a popular tourist attraction?”

He gave a small laugh as he led her indoors, to a small chamber. “No, people find the place to be a bit off-putting for some reason.” He began to light a fire in a fireplace that looked like it had never even been used.

“Do you mind if I conjure some coffee? It might be the last time I get to enjoy it.”

“But of course. Though, you can still _taste_ in your undeath. It’s slightly muted and unnecessary, but you have the option.”

“Oh?”

“It’s the same with temperature. It’s muted, but there. You can feel extremes the best, but even a warm breeze you may feel if only a little.”

Jaina didn’t mind, the reassurance that she could still feel sensation as an undead made her heart swell. “I’m glad that I will still be able to have things to remember what this is like.”

He gave her a small, sincere smile. “Your conditions?”

She sipped her coffee for a moment, the bittersweet liquid running down her throat. Conjured coffee was never amazing, but it was warm and filled with sugar and milk to drown out the slightly burnt flavor all conjured food items seemed to have. She held the warm cup in her hands as she spoke, “Yes. When I take the mantle, I expect to have the final decision on anything we discuss moving forward. I want the final decision on _everything._ Including any discussion on creating more undead.”

“Of course. I’m certain everyone will agree to this. I do want to make sure you know what you are getting into, Jaina.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Go on?”

“Ner’zhul’s soul will be part of your own. He will be able to enter your mind at will, though he will not control it. He will be able to see and hear what you are doing whenever he wants, though I’m sure he will discuss boundaries with you. He’s not a stalker, after all. I just want you to know that privacy will be limited.”

“I figured. I _will_ be discussing boundaries with him as soon as whatever needs to be done to me is done. What is the process of me taking the mantle?”

“Upon the frozen throne, you will don the helmet to allow his soul to fuse with yours. Your body will die, and a Val’kyr will resurrect you. After, you will have far more power than even me. You will be the Lich King, Commander of Death. And then, we begin our campaign to stop the Legion.”

“Will I need to use Ner’zhul’s armor?”

“No, you’re a mage, after all. We will have robes made for you. The helmet is only so he can fuse his soul with yours. He will remain in the armor, though it will allow him the freedom to travel with you and to communicate with you.”

“Alright. I suppose we shouldn’t waste more time. Who is the Val’kyr that is going to bring me back?” 

“Annhylde the Caller. You can meet her soon, I will call her to the Frozen Throne after we return.”

Jaina nodded. She wondered Where Arthas was and if he was still on his way to the Citadel. Had he turned back? No, he _wouldn’t,_ not without Frostmourne. As they entered the Frozen Throne, she heard Frostmourne’s joy.

_She’s here!_

_She’s really going to help us!_

_No more pain!_

Ner’zhul’s chuckle echoed around the room. “Frostmourne is quite excited, as am I. Thank you, for taking this burden.”

“Thank you for giving me a choice.” Ner’zhul didn’t respond, but she could feel his gratitude. “We’re going to set boundaries, though. I don’t want you entering my mind unannounced.”

He hummed. “Of course. I’ll ask every time I wish to enter. You will be allowed your privacy, this I promise you.”

She nodded, “Thank you. Shall we begin?”

Kel’Thuzad answered this time, “Yes, yes. Annhylde should have gotten my summons by now, she’ll be here any moment.”

As if on cue, a winged figure entered the Throne. She was dressed in Vrykul warrior’s armor. Her wings were white, gradually fading to black, and a winged helmet sat on her head. Jaina was awestruck, she had never seen anything like it before.

“You called?” Her voice was soft but commanded authority, and she was left wondering if Annhylde led the Scourged Val’kyr. She looked at Jaina and tilted her head in silent question, “Oh? This is _not_ the boy prince we discussed.”

“There’s been a change of plans.”

“Oh?”

“This is Jaina Proudmoore. She’ll be the new Lich King and she’ll be helping us stop the Burning Legion.”

“We’re going to _fight_ them?”

“Yes. Surely you can feel the power radiating off of her.”

“I can. But still…”

“She’s also charming. She may be able to find us allies. You know I would be the _last_ person to endanger us.”

“But the Legion… we can’t end them.” She sounded scared. Jaina understood, the need to survive wasn’t anything new. The fear of death was overwhelming. Even now, as she stood, planning her own execution, she was shaking from more than just the cold.

“No. we can’t. But we _can_ perhaps find a way to seal the way to Azeroth, _or_ a way to imprison Sargeras if we’re lucky.”

“Alright. Let us begin.”

Jaina took a deep breath and began to ascend the stairs. Her legs shook with fear. She heard Ner’zhul’s calm voice enter her mind again, “I understand the fear. It will be over in an instant. Your soul won’t endure the same pain mine did.” 

His voice was helping her calm down and with an unsteady voice she said, “Keep talking, _please.”_

“My pain, Frostmourne’s pain, will be eased with you to help keep us grounded to the mortal plane. You will help us, and help protect countless others from the Legion, living and undead alike. Take my helmet, and place it on your head. This is the fun part.”

She melted the ice that held the helmet in place and picked it up. She could _feel_ Ner’zhul’s presence within the armor. With unsteady hands, she placed the helmet upon her head. She felt his power begin to mix with her own. It was as if there was a hurricane of power within her body. His power was cold, tainted with death itself. 

Her magic was a storm, and his was the bottom of the deepest ocean. It was _freezing._ The feeling of both of their magic combining was almost addicting. As her body began to collapse, she felt the power leaking out of her hands. It was too much to keep in. Finally, her body gave out, and there was nothing but darkness.

_Suddenly, there was Light._

It was a hand, reaching for her. She clawed, desperately grabbing for it. When their hands met, the tight grip pulled at her.

She was back on the Frozen Throne. Kel’Thuzad was looking at her, worry written across his face. Annhylde looked impressed, and she could feel Frostmourne’s pain begin to ebb away. Ner’zhul’s voice spoke to her again, “We’re done. You now command the Scourge. I will help guide you so you may learn to harness your new power. You are now the Lich King, you command death itself.”

She felt the Scourge, awaiting her commands. She didn’t have any to give quite yet, there was still much to do before they did much of anything. She didn’t rescind Ner’zhul’s orders for the Scourge to remain in Northrend for the moment. There was too much to plan before she allowed them to visit the living.

She watched from atop the throne as Kel’Thuzad and Annhylde knelt. It took her a moment to notice she felt significantly less of the chill in the air. She looked at the Lich and the Val’kyr below her and addressed them, “The Legion no longer controls any of you. Your will is your own, though I do hope you’ll stay and fight.” Her voice held a small echo. It was hardly noticeable but different enough it would take some getting used to. It was ethereal, less so than Ner’zhul’s, it was just enough to know she was not a normal human.

The last part was directed at Annhylde, who looked surprised. “You would offer us this choice?” 

“I won’t force anyone to fight a war they don’t want to be apart of.”

“It would be my honor to fight with you.”

“Then let’s get started. But first, where the _hell_ is Arthas.”

Kel’Thuzad rubbed the back of his neck, something she was quickly learning to read as a sign of sheepishness. “Well...he’s down by the entrance, we closed the Citadel off during the ritual, we didn’t want to risk interruption.”

She sighed. “I assume he’s doing everything in his power to blow the doors down?”

“Yeah. He’s persistent, I’ll give him that.”

She groaned quietly as she rejoined Kel’Thuzad and Annhylde back on the platform. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a huff of annoyance, “Let him up. I owe him an explanation.”

“No offense, my lady, but you don’t owe him anything.”

“Tides, do _not_ call me that. I’m still just Jaina. And I _do._ Especially if we want Lordaeron on our side.”

“As you wish, _your majesty.”_

“Now you’re just being annoying.”

Annhylde grimaced, “You two are going to be insufferable, I’ll go let him in.”

“Are you going to let her speak to you like that, Highness?”

Jaina rolled her eyes, “I won’t hesitate to throw you off this platform.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” 

As Annhylde left, Kel’Thuzad suddenly looked at her with a worried expression. He looked her over for a moment, before locking eyes with her, “Are you alright? I wasn’t expecting so _much._ I think I underestimated your power. You could hardly hold it in when Ner’zhul combined his power with yours.”

She gave him a soft smile, “Yes, I’m fine. It felt... _good._ It was cold, especially combined with _my_ magic which was already fairly cold. But… the feeling. I wonder if it’s what the elves of Quel’thalas feel around the Sunwell, but colder.”

He nodded, accepting her answer, “Speaking of elves, I think I know where we should seek help first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment!!! i love reading them!!!! idk how to link it but im sylvanasloyalist on tumblr if u have questions!!!! obviously there are some massive changes (literally i retconned everything abt the lore of the lich king.) so feel free to ask (preferably on tumblr bc i like the format better but ill try to answer any questions you have here too, it's just hard to reply on mobile ao3 which is what i use when im not writing)
> 
> also i know the process to becoming the lich king isn't that complicated but i wanted it to be dramatic and cool
> 
> have a nice night/day where ever u are!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i remember i need arthas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not super happy but its been a hectic week and i didn't have much free time,, i hope you guys enjoy regardless!!! also i found out i was formatting wrong so i went back and fixed all of it!! 
> 
> im really liking writing this story and its been really good writing practice!!

Jaina’s next words cut off as Arthas stormed into the Frozen Throne. He was breathing heavily, his face distraught. His face was red with exertion, he wasn’t wearing any warm clothes, and the mercenaries he had hired were nowhere to be seen. He had left in a hurry, then. She raised a brow at Annehylde, who was trailing behind Arthas at a leisurely pace.

The Val’kyr simply shrugged, a smirk plastered on her face. Jaina rolled her eyes and focused on Arthas. He looked like he was moments away from permanently killing Kel’Thuzad, and when his attention turned to her he visibly paled. Jaina realized, suddenly, that she had yet to see her reflection. She had no idea what she now looked like, and Arthas’ reaction did nothing but cement the fact that she looked  _ different. _

It was a jarring thought. This was  _ it.  _ She had taken the mantle of the Lich King without so much as a second thought. There was no turning back from this. Her allies, her family, friends… none of them would see her as the same person. She would be dead to them. The thought sickened her, especially as Arthas, the man she had once  _ loved  _ looked to her as though she was a monster.

“Jaina,” He started, voice strained, “By the Light what have they done to you?” Jaina pushed the sickening feeling down, clearing her thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on her decisions. This was the choice she made, and it was hers to live with.

“Nothing I didn’t choose.” Her voice was strong, betraying none of her doubt. 

His face twisted into something akin to horror. It was an odd sight to see, Arthas had been stoic the entire trip, the only thing he seemed to harbor was immense anger. Now his true emotions were beginning to show themselves. A mix of betrayal, horror,  _ disgust,  _ were present in his eyes. It made Jaina want to find a way out of this fate, turn back time, and never go to Northrend.

“You  _ chose  _ this? I don’t believe that. They’ve corrupted you, I should have seen the signs. How you’ve been distant, more argumentative, I’m so sorry, Jaina. I’ll end your suffering quickly, this I swear to you.”

Jaina sighed and shook her head, “Arthas, they haven’t done  _ anything  _ to me. I chose this.”

Arthas looked at her in utter disbelief. His face contorted between shock, hatred, disgust, and betrayal. “You... _ chose  _ this? W...why. After  _ everything.”  _ She watched as Arthas began to shake, not knowing if it was from the cold or his burning rage. “Everything they did, Jaina, to my people, my home… after  _ all  _ of that, you willingly chose to side with them?” His eyes were burning with rage, and his hands began to glow with the Light. Jaina was shocked but unsurprised.

It seemed what they said was true, then. The Light was more than being  _ noble  _ and  _ brave.  _ It was a strong belief. She sighed, almost disappointed that his connection to the Light seemed to be slowly being restored. She had hoped the loss was permanent, that it would allow him to move on to become better. Less blinded by his beliefs, allowing him to be more rational.

As his hands glowed brighter, she felt a strange sensation in her chest. Everything in her told her to  _ run  _ at the sight of the holy magic. But she was  _ intrigued.  _ As he stepped closer, she gestured for the others in the room to allow him to approach. He wouldn’t kill her, not yet, not without an explanation.

Kel’Thuzad and Annehylde both looked uncomfortable with leaving her unprotected but didn’t protest and stepped away. The holy magic was beginning to burn, it was  _ hot  _ a stark difference from the bone-chilling feeling of Ner’zhul’s magic combined with hers. It was painful, and it truly hit her how cursed she really was.

The unholy magic she now held would never allow her to experience the warmth of holy magic again. She  _ was  _ an abomination, an unnatural occurrence. She didn’t belong, this was  _ ridiculous.  _ And she willingly stepped into it. Stopping the Burning Legion was a fool’s errand, one she practically ran to join. And  _ she _ had the nerve to call  _ Arthas  _ unprepared? She didn’t even know how any of this worked.

She knew nothing of the Scourge, and she stepped into the role of the Lich King without a second thought. What had she  _ done?  _ Who was she truly saving? A suit of armor encased in ice? A sword filled with damned souls? Was this  _ truly  _ to save Azeroth, or had she simply hoped to spare a man, who she no longer loved from a fate worse than death? 

She ruined any chances she may have had at a future. She would never be able to join the Kirin Tor, never be properly married, never have a family, there was no stability here. Just corruption and death. Tides, what had she  _ done? _

The burning that was beginning to course through her body shook her from her thoughts. She found herself speaking in a strained voice, “Arthas, i-it burns. Please, you must...you must stop this.” Something in her voice made him pause, and the Light in his palms began to die out.

He looked anguished, defeated. He was on the verge of tears. “Jaina…” His voice was broken, hollow. It took everything in her power not to fall to her knees and yell apologies to him. She couldn’t falter, not now. She pushed the regret down.

“Arthas, please, let’s talk. No arguing, no magic, just talking. I’ll explain things to you, I don’t want to lose you. I’ll need your help, just let me  _ explain.” _

“Jaina,” he paused for a moment, and then sighed, “Fine. I’ll let you explain, but as soon as I feel any danger from you, I won’t hesitate to put you down.”

“Okay. I can agree to that.”

Kel’Thuzad looked at her incredulously as she said this and Annehylde smirked and patted him on the shoulder, “You  _ did  _ pick the right one. I like her.  _ A lot.” _

Kel’Thuzad rolled his eyes and huffed, “So you’ve said.”

\----

After motioning for Kel’Thuzad and Annehylde to stay behind, she led Arthas to the same room she and Kel’Thuzad spoke in. She lit the fireplace, allowing him a small bit of warmth. Ice crept up his metal armor and she shook her head. Only Arthas would be in such blind desperation as to leave warm clothes behind.

It seemed as though warmth wasn’t the only thing he forwent in his panic. The mercenaries were nowhere to be seen, and she wondered if, after discovering him gone, had packed up and left. It wouldn’t surprise her, they were probably starting to doubt the legitimacy of actually being paid and didn’t want to be on such a dangerous trek with no guarantee of their promised gold.

As she sat down, he stood, watching her intently. When she didn’t speak he growled in frustration, “Well? You said you were going to explain?”

She sighed, and summoned a warm tea, handing it to him. “You’re going to freeze to death here.”

“Jaina. Tell me.”

“Very well. The Burning Legion plans to enter and conquer Azeroth, the Scourge was planning on using you to bring them here and I decided to take your place. The Scourge and I now plan on stopping the Legion’s plan of invasion.”

Arthas sat there, stunned. She watched as his face twisted into one of confusion, anger, and, finally, understanding. “Stratholme. It was to sever my connections and lead me here, right? The absence of the Light, Uther turning his back on me… it was all meant to happen so I would come here for Frostmourne.”

“Yes. Kel’Thuzad and Ner’zhul both believe we can stop the Legion with  _ me  _ commanding the Scourge.”

“Why  _ not  _ me? Why did they want me to  _ bring  _ the Legion and you to stop them?”

“They didn’t think they had a chance to stop them with you. They want to survive, just like the rest of us.”

His eyes began burning with a holy glow, his hands shook to contain the energy that was begging to be let out as he said, voice low and angry, “Survive? After all they’ve done? They don’t  _ deserve  _ to survive.”

Her instinct was to calm him before the Holy Light began to burn her, but she didn’t give him a chance to back down. He needed to understand that the Scourge weren’t so different from other kingdoms and races. “Arthas. They did the same thing you would have, the same thing you  _ have  _ done. You culled Stratholme in hopes to save Lordaeron, and the Scourge spread the plague to save their people.”

“Those events are  _ not  _ on the same scale, you  _ know  _ that. They mean to destroy Azeroth, and damn us all!”

“They mean for their people to  _ endure,  _ same as you.”

He scoffed, “Same as me? No, Jaina, I didn’t attempt  _ genocide  _ to ensure the survival of my people. I am not the same as them.”

She looked at him for a long moment. His eyes were clearer than they had been in weeks. His anger was burning brightly, and the Light began to seep out of his palms. She could feel the beginnings of burning pain flaring in her chest. “You meant to wipe the Scourge out, is that suddenly not genocide?”

“They do not deserve to live!” The pain was getting more severe, but she ignored it to attempt to get him to see the similarities. 

“Have you truly never considered the other side? Their motivations? Did they ever stop to consider yours?  _ No.  _ Because no one in this Void forsaken world seems to see peace as a valid option! All any of you ever fucking do is start wars. Are we all truly so doomed that we only consider violence and war in the face of our differences?”

Jaina was  _ exhausted.  _ Why was it always left up to  _ her  _ to make the compromises? To make the peace? 

“Jaina…” Arthas had the decency to look ashamed of his outburst, as the Light in his eyes and palms faded out.

“All I’m saying, Arthas, is we need to come together to stop a common enemy. If you want to wage a war against the Scourge, be my guest, but can you wait until the Legion is dealt with? We need your help to recruit allies. No one will trust us without someone vouching in favor of our intentions.”

“I...I will not align myself with you, but I will fight and vouch for you against the Legion. But I will never trust the Scourge, and you by extension, for the rest of my life. I will only do it so long as I, and other trusted parties, are here to watch you at all times.”

Jaina sighed and went silent for a moment. She didn’t like the idea of being watched, though she understood his reasoning. It was a sacrifice she had to make. “Fine. I agree to the terms. We’ll make for the Eastern Kingdoms within the next few days. Until then, feel free to sit in on any discussions and have free reign over the Citadel. Do  _ not  _ attack anyone or anything, it would violate our tentative peace arrangement, after all.”

He grunted but made no move to protest. Jaina smirked to herself as she exited the room. As she walked through the halls, she decided to have some time alone in order to process everything that had happened in the past few hours. She eventually found an empty room and conjured a mirror to see what she had become.

Her skin was pale, with a slight tint of blue. Her eyes were blue, resembling a deep ocean, and permanently glowing like a fire. Her hair was white, save for a small streak of blonde. Her face was sharper than it had been before, her soft features all but gone in favor of sharp features. Her jawline was sharp, her lips pale, all her soft beauty gone. In its place was a sharp, jarring look of undeath. Her eyes were slightly sunken, and she sighed.

It was going to be hard to accept the unfamiliarity of her body. Her new look made her even more hesitant to sail to the Eastern Kingdoms, fearing she would instantly be killed with no chance to explain. As she put the mirror down, she pushed the thoughts of how she looked far out of her mind, opting to think about the next steps.

Kel’Thuzad implied the High Elves of Que’Thalas. She knew Kael’thas personally, though the elves hadn’t entered a foreign conflict for as long as  _ anyone  _ could remember. Even if she could convince him she was the same person as before, it was unlikely he would spend his resources fighting a war that, currently, did not directly affect them.

Still, though, the Sunwell was an  _ incredible  _ source of power. On the off chance, she  _ could  _ recruit them, they would be valuable allies.

Stormwind was the obvious choice. Varian and Arthas were best friends. But now he had a  _ son  _ to worry about. Would he join a war she had no proof of, even with Arthas backing her? Would he align himself with the Scourge in order to fight what, to him, was a hypothetical war?

She immediately ruled out Kul Tiras, at least until she gained more allies. She ruled the Night Elves out as well. After their condemnation of Illidan, there was no telling if they would do the same to her, and permanently see her as an enemy. The orcs might be willing to help if she asked Thrall. But they were  _ just  _ starting to move on from constant conflict, and he was trying to lead them into an era of peace.

She groaned as she realized Quel’Thalas and Stormwind were the  _ only  _ current options. She wasn’t excited to face Kael’thas, though, ultimately, she knew the power of the Sunwell would be unparalleled in their fight. 

She began to make her way out of the room and toward the Frozen Throne where she knew Kel’Thuzad would be. They would make arrangements and leave within a few days toward Eversong Forest. It was close to Lordaeron, at the very least, and they could make sure Arthas had the chance to explain the situation to King Terenas and Uther and ensure Lordaeron’s help.

She would let Kel’Thuzad plan the arrangements and run them by her before she approved them. She wanted more time alone. She wanted to study some of the old tomes she saw in a few rooms. 

She made a note to ask Kel’Thuzad if they had a library where she could study, and relax before she started a war with one of the most powerful armies in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment! like! follow me on tumblr! i love you guys!! you're all amazing and lovely and you brighten my day when you interact with me!!
> 
> FINALLY WE GET TO GO SEE THE ELVES NEXT CHAPTER IM SORRY ITS SO SLOWLY PACED IM LOWKEY TRYING TO MAKE IT SO IT DOESNT FEEL RUSHED
> 
> also damn jaina, stop shoving all those feelings down ur gonna become more self-loathing than sylvanas smh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kael'thas and Sylvanas are the most reasonable people Jaina has talked to so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry this is so late, i hit a super rough patch with mental health stuff but its getting better!! i love you guys!! MWAH!!

It was decided Kel’Thuzad would accompany Jaina and Arthas to Quel’Thalas, while Annehylde watched things in Northrend. Upon hearing the news, Arthas’s anger was clear. Jaina understood his anger and promised to keep Kel’Thuzad as far away from him as she could. They would need to cooperate if they were going to take down the Legion, and if there was fighting within their ranks they were sure to lose.

Kel’Thuzad made quick work of opening the portal. They landed in Tirisfal forest, close to Lordaeron. They had decided to make their way to Silvermoon first, while Arthas talked with his father and Uther. He parted as soon as he could, quickly walking away from Jaina. She watched him go, sorrow etched on her face. It made her once beating heart, ache to watch his hatred for her grow. She worried that he would cause the downfall of the Scourge before they had even faced the Legion. 

She would have to take that risk, for now. He was the only one who would be able to convince the living to join their cause. Kel’Thuzad gave her a small smile and said, “Shall we? Silvermoon awaits.” 

She hummed and nodded, “Indeed it does.” They walked shoulder to shoulder through the forest toward Eversong Woods. She took note of the forest, it was silent. She knew why, the curse of undeath made animals uneasy. The woods outside of Stratholme, she remembered, were eerily silent, clear of animals who wanted to survive. The few they had encountered were infected with blight, violent and manic, only dying after being infused with Light.

Jaina felt the arcane energy of Eversong before they reached it. It was bright and clean, mana practically filling the air. It was a wonder they could  _ breathe  _ through it, and they hadn’t even reached the forest proper. It was no wonder they were addicts, it practically festered into her skin. She could feel her own energy grow, and her fingers crackled with energy.

“And we wonder why elves are better sorcerers.” She muttered. Next to her, Kel’Thuzad nodded.

“It’s very…  _ potent.  _ Though we have to keep in mind they absorb arcane differently.”

“Aren’t they more sensitive to it? How does this  _ feel  _ to them?”

“More sensitive yes. They get a sort of high from it. I can only imagine it feels very pleasant for them.”

\----

Kel’Thuzad led the way towards Silvermoon, seemingly knowing the way like the back of his hand. Jaina looked at him curiously and he simply smiled and said, “I have my sources.” She raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Sources?”

“Yes, Silvermoon has a traitor. He told me everything. How to get to the Sunwell, how to get to the city without being tracked, all of the important things.” 

“Who?”

“His name is Dar’Khan. An esteemed magister.”

“He’s an advisor. I know him. Why betray his own people?”

“He wished to be spared from the Legion and to gain power from the Lich King, though with your reaction I suspect you won’t be granting him any sort of power.”

“Why would I? If he’s willing to betray his own people for power, who’s to say he wouldn’t betray me?”

“He most definitely would, given the opportunity of gaining more power. He is, however, going to be our way of meeting with the Prince.”

Jaina nodded. It made sense, Dar’Khan had always seemed to be the selfish type. Power-hungry wasn’t a stretch by any means. If he could get Kael’thas to meet them, she would let it go, for now. She would keep an eye on him, should he prove to be an issue later. 

Kel’Thuzad led her into an empty building a few miles east of Silvermoon. She could see the large gates of the city and looked on in awe. It was as beautiful as Kael’thas had described it. The walls were tall, and the arcane bled into the air in insurmountable quantities. She had a feeling the only reason they hadn’t been detected was because their energy blended with the large amount that was already present in the city.

“They’ll meet us here. The Ranger General will also be accompanying them. Dar’Khan believes we mean to kill them both in order to put the city in a panic, allowing us a way into the city. Amid the chaos, he believes we will sneak into the Sunwell, and summon the Legion.”

“I see.”

“It was the only option to convince him to bring the Ranger General. With two of the leaders of the High Elves here, hopefully, one of them will see reason and join our ranks. It was this or forcefully raising the bodies of the elves after slaying them.”

Jaina hummed. She had never met the Ranger General, only hearing stories from Kael’thas. He had said she was stubborn, yet level-headed. She would fight for her people until she met her bitter end. He had joked, once, that he didn’t think death would stop her from protecting Silvermoon. She hoped the threat the Legion posed was enough to convince one, if not both, that joining her was their only option. She hoped they would see that, should the Legion get through, Silvermoon would not be spared.

They stood quietly, until hearing voices approaching. They were muttering quietly, in what seemed to be an argument. She couldn’t understand what they were saying and assumed they were speaking Thalassian. It sounded like quite a few people and she wondered if Kel’Thuzad had led them to the wrong place. He didn’t look put off or confused about the number of people, and she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, not looking the slightest bit phased as she rolled her eyes at his reaction.

The voices grew quiet as they walked into the building. She watched as Kael’thas, Dar’Khan, and who she assumed was the Ranger General, entered into the room where Jaina and Kel’Thuzad were waiting. Their faces, barring Dar’Khan’s, grew shocked. The Ranger General raised her bow, pointing it at them, and opened her mouth. Before she could get any words out, Jaina warded the building, effectively soundproofing it.

Kae’thas ordered her to lower her weapon, and the Ranger General begrudgingly did as she was told, eyes not leaving Jaina and Kel’Thuzad. Dar’Khan looked smug, and looked at Kel’Thuzad, ignoring Jaina completely, “I did as I was told. This proves my loyalty, yes?” 

Kel’Thuzad tried to suppress a smile as he said, “I am not the one to ask. The Lich King stands right next to me, why not ask her what she thinks?” Dar’Khan sputtered but somehow managed to look prideful as he turned to her. 

Jaina pursed her lips and ignored him, instead turning to Kael’Thas, “It seems you have a traitor in your court.” He looked conflicted. Shock and anger covered his face as he looked between her and Dar’Khan.

He schooled his features before speaking, voice shaking, “Yes, i-it seems I do. Jaina, what  _ happened  _ to you? The  _ Lich King?”  _ Jaina grimaced. This would be the hard part, convincing him she did it with her own free will, and that she was the same person she was before.

“Yes. You must  _ listen  _ to me. The Legion is coming. Azeroth needs to work together to put an end to them. Becoming the Lich King meant amplifying my power. It was the best option.” 

Besides Kael’Thas, the Ranger General scoffed, her hold on the bow was tight. She was taller than most High Elves she had seen, standing taller than Jaina and rivaling Kel’Thuzad’s height. Her features were sharp, her eyes burned with determination, anger, shock, though her face betrayed none of it. “The Legion? The Dark Portal was destroyed years ago. There’s no way for them to get in.”

Jaina’s response was quick, her voice sharp, “You already have a traitor in a high-ranking position. How many more would betray Silvermoon with the promise of great power? The Sunwell is just as good a source as any for the Legion to be summoned through.” The elf tilted her head, face shifting to a combination of an amused smirk and a snarl. She said nothing more on the matter, though her grip on the bow loosened slightly. It gave Jaina hope to keep going. Kae’thas, too, was watching with interest.

“The Legion won’t stop until they conquer Azeroth. If they don’t use the Sunwell, they’ll use a different source of power. The Legion  _ will  _ come to Silvermoon one way or another. We’re offering aid, in return for yours. Both of you care for your people, you  _ know  _ there’s no other way. You can’t isolate yourselves out of this war.”

The two elves looked at each other before coming to what seemed to an unspoken understanding. Kael’thas looked back to Jaina, taking in her undead features, though not with disgust. It was more with interest than anything else. He had a curious mind like her, he wanted to know about the Scourge, their magic. He sighed, “Sylvanas and I have much to discuss with you, then. We will make out terms and conditions and hopefully come to an agreement. Silvermoon will aid you.”

Sylvanas nodded, “First, we must deal with the traitor. If you would be so kind as to lower the barrier, I shall have a few of my rangers escort him back to the city so he may face judgment.”

“Of course.” Sylvanas grabbed his arms, ignoring his protests, and pleads. He called out for Jaina to help him, though she did not dignify him with a response, simply looking on. She heard Sylvanas giving her rangers orders in Thalassian. 

After a few minutes, she walked back into the building and motioned for them all to sit, simply saying, “It’s going to be a while, I’m sure. I told my rangers to inform my sister and your father we had business to attend to and would not be back until tomorrow, most likely.” Kael’thas nodded, thanking her.

“So, what are your terms?”

Kael’thas spoke, “We can not trust the Scourge. We heard of the events in Stratholme. I want one of your highest ranking advisors, in turn, we will give you someone of great importance. It will ensure both sides keep their end of the deal.”

“A political hostage,” she said. It was a good idea. “Deal. What else?”

“I want you to help me search for a cure to the elven magic addiction when this is all finished. It is a hindrance, should the Sunwell ever be compromised, the High Elven society would crumble, and my people would become mana starved wretches.”

Jaina nodded. Kael’thas had told her once that being away from large sources of mana for a while was incredibly difficult. Elves that left the city for a prolonged period of time usually wore mana-infused jewelry to take the edge off. Even then, he had said, it was hard. “Agreed.”

\----

They talked until well into the evening, eventually coming to mutual terms. Sylvanas and Kael’Thas would know everything involving the elves, and Jaina would be able to call on them for aid whenever she needed to. Silvermoon’s mages would look for any anomalies involving large surges in magic, and keep Jaina well informed, and a permanent portal would be set up at Icecrown Citadel.

“Now,” she started, “We should discuss who we’ll be sending as hostages.”

“Agreed. Sylvanas. You will be going with Jaina.” Kael’thas’ face was set in a smug smile. 

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him, and one of her ears twitched violently, “ _ Oh?”  _

“Yes, your sister will be able to handle things here for a while, and you’re one of the highest-ranking people we have, barring me, of course. And I’m just  _ too  _ important to go.”

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes, and looked to Jaina. “I will have access to the portal, yes?”

“Of course, I would not keep you away from your home.”

Sylvanas glared at Kael’thas, “I won’t forget this.”

He chuckled, “I don’t suppose you will,” he turned to Jaina, “And who will you be giving to us?”

Jaina looked at Kel’Thuzad. She didn’t know many Scourge agents, barring him and Annehylde. He spoke for her, “Sister Svalna, one of the Ner’zhul’s most trusted Val’kyr. She’s incredibly loyal and vital to their ranks.” Kael’thas nodded, as did Sylvanas, both agreeing.

An elf burst through the door, looking frantically between Jaina and Sylvanas. Sylvanas didn’t look surprised but sighed tiredly, “Velonara. What is so important you had to interrupt for.” Jaina suppressed a laugh at her tone. She sounded like this had happened far too many times. 

“We want to go with you. To Northrend.” Her voice was sincere, and Jaina let a small smile peek through. 

“You know you don’t have to follow me to that dreadful place.”

“We’d follow you anywhere, General.” Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

“Fine, is this all right with you,  _ Lich King _ ?” Her voice was teasing, mocking the title and Jaina suppressed a groan. Tides, she could already feel how smug the Ranger General was going to be. She might even rival Kel’Thuzad with the teasing. Her face wore a triumphant smirk as Jaina’s face grew annoyed.

“Yes,  _ Ranger General,  _ it’s fine, loyalty is never a bad thing.”

Sylvanas smirked and nodded, calling out, “Did everyone hear that?” The multiple voices confirming that they had, in fact, heard made Jaina laugh, unable to suppress it. “Don’t encourage them,” she said, “What’s the human saying? Give them an inch and they’ll take a mile?”

“Let them have  _ fun.  _ Are you always a buzzkill?”

“Yeah, Sylvanas, stop being a  _ buzzkill.”  _ At Velonara’s words, Sylvanas glared at the ranger. 

“You’re on  _ very  _ thin ice, keep it up, and you’ll be running outside in the frozen wastelands of Northrend.”

Velonara rolled her eyes, “You’d make us do it, too.” 

“I'm glad that you agree. Now  _ leave,  _ please.”

As she walked out, Jaina chuckled. She felt lighter than she had in weeks, she wasn’t thinking about Arthas, The Legion, or her decision, it was nice, just to enjoy the company of people. And she hoped, maybe, more kingdoms would view her as a human instead of a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ok so like... kael'thas and sylvanas are both good leaders, and want the best for their people and also the elves are clearly more open-minded in the fic than they are in canon. so i feel like, if it meant helping their people, they'd agree. also kael sylvanas brotp is all i ever wanted. sylvanas and jaina will have better scenes together when its not all political.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!! comment!!! like!!! ask any questions on my tumblr (sylvanasloyalist)!!!! thank you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! im sylvanasloyalist on tumblr if u want to send me any messages or asks!! i also need some new friends so yeah def message me and stuff!! pls comment and like if u enjoyed! 
> 
> as for my other fic if you read that: i was in a bad place at the time and i don't know if that one will ever get updated. this one, however, i will update as much as i can!!


End file.
